Les Apparences
by Mimial09
Summary: Et elle dansait... Tel un ange, mon ange. Le destin permet-il à deux êtres pures de se rencontrer ? Chacun son avis. Pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute.


Rien que pour vous un OS : Les Apparences

Remerciez mon inspiration qui a surgi d'un coup pour cet OS assez guimauve vers la fin...

Mais pour une fois que je ne fais pas un Sad End, on va en profiter ! ;)

* * *

**Les Apparences.**

***

_Décembre 1919, France._

Et elle dansait, son corps se mêlant avec une harmonie sans pareil dans le paysage féérique de cette clairière inconnue de tous.

Cette nuit était une lune pleine, les reflets émanant de l'astre venaient éclairer le spectacle se jouant devant moi, j'étais venu dans le but de me balader à travers la forêt quand je l'avais aperçu.

Sa chevelure, composée d'une multitude de nuances allant du brun à l'acajou en passant par le cuivre, était relâchée. Elle semblait tombée en cascade dans le dos de la jeune fille, encadrant un visage qui aurait pu tenir la comparaison avec celui d'Aphrodite.

Une bouche en cœur pour laquelle tout homme n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver le désir d'en réclamer un baiser.

Ainsi que des yeux pouvant être confondu avec deux émeraudes d'une pureté sans égale, et de ce fait, un regard dont on ne pouvait se dégager.

Son corps si gracieux lorsqu'elle esquissait un pas de danse, semblait ne plus toucher le sol, ces mouvements provenant de sa propre imagination était les plus fluides que je n'avais jamais vus.

Tout me paraissait si facile lorsque je l'admirais, les sentiments affluaient dans mon corps, me donnant l'impression de me rendre humain à nouveau et non plus le monstre que je demeurais malgré tout.

L'on pouvait croire que Dame Nature elle-même respectait et chérissait la vue de cet ange en imposant un calme si paisible autour de celui-ci, rendant la scène encore plus magique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je l'admirais depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Installé dans l'ombre d'un de ces arbres majestueux entourant la clairière, nous donnant l'impression de former une barrière entre celle-ci et le monde réel.

Mais, sans que je n'en sache la raison, cette muse que j'observais danser s'arrêta pour enfin se retourner vers moi.

Elle ne semblait pas surprise de ma présence, bien que je pensais ne pas mettre fait découvert par celle-ci.

Je n'osais prendre la parole, de peur de briser ce petit quelque chose qui rendait la scène si féerique.

Alors on s'observait, essayant d'assimiler le plus de détails nous parvenant du corps de l'autre, sans que l'on trouve cela gênant ou autre.

On se découvrait par ce moyen, comme si le fait de retenir la moindre parcelle de son physique m'aiderait à comprendre qui elle était réellement derrière cette image tellement surréaliste, car oui j'étais intimement convaincu qu'elle était plus qu'une simple humaine, plus qu'une simple mortelle…

Je voulais comprendre, un léger froncement de sourcils, signe chez moi d'une intense réflexion, l'objet de mes pensées esquissa un petit sourire, s'envolant pour me touche au plus profond de mon âme.

**-Edward… Que je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir être en ta présence.**

Comment ! Comment pouvait-elle connaitre mon prénom et pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle était heureuse de me voir, comme si l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps, somme deux amis.

Je fronçais un peu plus les sourcils, j'étais dans l'incompréhension totale, le noir complet.

**-Oh. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. Je suis depuis toujours d'une nature à m'emporter, je consens que tu ne dois pas comprendre à juger par ton visage.**

Et comme si ce qu'elle venait de prononcer se révélait être un propos tellement hilarant, bientôt, un rire si cristallin, si pur s'éleva dans les airs.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et finit enfin par prononcer un semblant de parole.

**-Qui êtes vous ? Et comment cela se fait-il que vous sembliez me connaitre au point de savoir mon prénom ?**

**-Sincèrement désolé, **me dit-elle,** on m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella, et si je semble savoir qui tu es c'est que c'est le cas Edward. J'étais à tes côtés depuis ta transformation jusqu'à votre arrivée ici avec Carlisle.**

Choqué, interdit. Je ne pouvais pas sortir ne serais-ce qu'un mot de ma bouche. Elle me connaissait depuis toujours, depuis ma naissance ?!?

**-Tu sais,** reprit-elle, **tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, je sais qui tu es, ce que tu es… Je vais te raconter une histoire, mon histoire afin de t'expliquer et de répondre aux questions que tu te demandes.**

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, mais un imperceptible mouvement de tête lui fît comprendre qu'elle retenait toute mon attention.

**-Bien, Commençons par le commencement, je suis née à Chicago en 1848, à mes 17 ans, un homme m'a attaqué dans la rue, me laissant pour morte et c'est ainsi que je devins une créature de la nuit, un vampire. **

**Dès lors, j'ai essayé de me cacher de tous, me répugnant jusqu'à ce qu'un de mon espèce me découvre plus affamée que jamais, c'était Carlisle, grâce à lui j'ai découvert une autre façon de vivre. Mais, alors que l'on était dans le vieux continent, ma vie, ma ville me manquait et j'avais décidé de partir seule afin d'avoir des réponses.**

**J'étais partie sans rien dire à Carlisle, mais par hasard ou bien à cause du destin, il avait choisi de s'y rendre aussi peu de temps après mon départ et c'est lors de ma chasse que l'on s'est revu.**

**Aussi, nous avons eut une longue discussion ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit – et pour moi une insupportable odeur humaine – nous parvînmes.**

**On s'est rapproché et nous t'avons découvert, c'étais l'odeur de ton sang qui m'avait alerté, tu étais mon enfer personnel réincarné. **

**L'état dans lequel nous t'avons découvert ne laisser aucuns doutes quant à l'issu de ta vie, tu mourrais bientôt si nous ne nous décidions pas.**

**Et nous avons pris la décision de te sauver, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais c'est bien moi et pas Carlisle comme il a dus te le dire qui a procédé à ta transformation.**

**Je vais te dire pourquoi… Juste… Sais-tu que j'ai un don ? Et oui, tout comme toi qui lis dans les pensées et bien moi je peux connaître les relations qui lient ou qui lieront les gens ensembles.**

**C'est comme cela que j'ai appris que tu serais mon âme sœur…**

J'étais pétrifié. Pétrifié par toutes ces révélations, en particulier la dernière.

Ames sœurs. Transformation. Bella. Amour. Don. Carlisle.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête.

**-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté auprès de moi si tu savais que l'on était des âmes sœurs ? Te rebutais-je à ce point ?**

**-Non tu ne comprends pas Edward… Ton odeur était insupportable pour moi étant humain… Tu étais ce que l'on appelle ma Tua Cantante, celui dont le sang chante pour moi. J'ai bien failli te tuer dans cette forêt Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. J'AI FAILLI TE TUER ! **Hurla-t-elle comme pour se punir du plus cruel des péchés.

Cette réaction me fît prendre conscience d'une chose que je n'avais encore pas comprise, serais-ce possible ?! Je me devais tout d'abord de la réconforter.

**-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ne t'en veut pas pour une chose que tu n'as pas accomplie. Bella…** _**Ma **_**Bella.**

**-Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si je t'avais tué Edward. Je… Je t'aime tu sais… Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu dans la forêt.**

**-Autant que je t'aime **_**Ma Bella.**_

***

**Fin.**

* * *

Donnez-moi vite votre avis sur cet OS

Al'


End file.
